Masked
by Hikairi Koneko
Summary: Under some circumstances,you will be disguising as Len in the elite Crypton Academy while he goes to America for surgery.You will need to keep your identity secret so that Len's spot in this elite academy will not be lost.However, it seems that both guys and girls are falling for you..?An x reader fanfic where you take the role of Rin in this reverse harem,please read!
1. Chapter 1

This chapter will contain mentions of rape and some vulgarities, if you do not mind these, please proceed to read the story.

Disclaimer: Author Hikairi doesn't own any vocaloids, just the plot.

Note: This is a story about you, you are Rin Kagamine in this story and your brother is Len.

* * *

Chapter 1

Your POV  
Location: home

'Len. Are you freaking kidding me?' You said angrily as you whipped your head around to give your twin brother, Len, a glare. 'Come on... please? I already have the airplane tickets and its a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Please do it for your beloved Onii-chan~? Pretty please?' You groaned as Len was desperately trying to give you his puppy eyes but failing due to a mistake in his double eyelids operation. The cause of why you would be going to a prestigious school. It was a school for budding stars. It was almost a guarantee that every single student there who graduated would have a bright future. Only those who passed their tough auditions or was wealthy enough could get in. People would literally do anything to get in. So why were you so against taking the place for Len? You would have agreed... If you could be a girl! Since Len wants you to take his place, you would have to wear the boys uniform and act like a guy. It would be an honor to go to such a prestigious school, but you still didn't want to go. Your heart was still broken from 6 months ago, when you caught your boyfriend who you had dated a month, cheating on you. You could still remember it like yesterday...

It was your very first boyfriend, since you had finally grown mature and pretty. It was your one month anniversary and you headed to his place to give him a surprise. You loved him a lot and you believed he loved you back too. You had a set of keys for his apartment he gave to you and inserted them in the keyhole. You twisted the doorknob and entered, you were prepared to run forward and hug him, but you didn't, for the sight before you made you crumple to the ground. Your knees gave way and you dropped everything you had brought. He wasn't only just cheating on you, he was cheating on you with your best friend, See-U.

Tears spilled from your eyes as you started to sob. 'Why... How could you?! How could the both of you do this to me?!' Footsteps came closer to you as you wept. 'Rin... I-' Your boyfriend came closer and you stood up. He reached for you, but you were faster than him. Driven by anger and sadness, you ran away. You ran away from that apartment, your heart shattered.

You ran, not noticing where you were headed. You ran, until you had no more energy left. But even when you had no energy, you still ran. You stumbled on a rock and fell on the floor. Your head met hard cement and you could feel a bruise forming on your forehead already. When you stood up, your head felt like it was on fire. It hurt like hell and you unconsciously walked to an abandoned alley. You reached a dead-end and was about to collapse. Your heart was broken, shattered. It hurt so much, the never-ending tears just ran down your cheeks no matter how much you wiped them. You staggered towards the floor and was prepared to hit the cold cement ground again, but instead, you landed on something soft. You looked up and noticed a bulky,well-built man leering down at you.

'Haha! If ya wanted someone to fuck you so bad, why don't ya just go become a prostitute. Well, just yer luck ya met me! I'll do you right now!' You were shocked and was immediately aware of something. You had fallen close to the man's private area and you had grabbed onto it. Your face was pale as you were slammed to the floor and the guy ripped off your clothes. He unhooked your bra, looked at your breasts and grunted. 'Woah... Those are pretty big... Hehe, I'm gonna enjoy this so much!' Your screams bounced off the alley's walls, but it was merely a faint whisper in comparison to the noisy district nearby. You cried and struggled and kicked, but it was no use. No use at all.

When the man had finished, you quickly walked out of the alley with your head down and ran to your house, you were a mess by then. You acted as though nothing had happened when you entered. After all, you were Rin Kagamine, sister to Len Kagamine. You were supposed to be strong and brave, and Len was the timid but cheerful one. Len didn't believe you were fine. He forced you to tell him what had happened and he was very appalled. 'That jerk! How could he... It was because of him that you were raped! That idiot, why, I'll kill him! I'll rip his meat to shreds and feed it to dogs! I'll use his bones to make... A necklace for you or something! I'll sell his organs to-'

'Len. That's enough. Don't worry, I... I'm fine. Don't be mad.' You said and faked a smile at him, your tone was emotionless and you're eyes were glazed and soulless. There was no use being mad now anyway, what was done, was done. Len protested and grabbed your hand as desperation shown on his face. 'Rin, I should have gone with you or something...' You sighed. 'I'm tired. I'll go to my room now.' As you left, your smile, which was as fake as your mask of being strong and brave, disappeared. From that day on, you, Rin Kagamine, never trusted any man other than your brother. Your smiles were all fake, and you acted like you were fine. Everyone seemed to believe your mask except for Len. He saw through it straight away, he was your twin, after all.

* * *

Hello! I am Hikairi, not my waifu and fellow writer Author Naira (those who read Operation: Love! will understand). I hope you, dear reader, have enjoyed this chapter. I will be uploading a lot for this story and i promise, there will be a christmas special. More details on this christmas special will be in later chapters. Me and Author Naira will be uploading soon for Operation: Love! soon. Please do rate, review and subscribe! I'll be seeing you at Chapter 2, hopefully!

Lots of nekos and bunnies,

Author Hikairi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Your POV

You sighed as you shook away that flashback. Hanging out with guys and acting like one? No way, just no way. You shook your head at Len and said, 'I'm not going to take your place. I refuse to hang out with boys, act like a boy and I most certainly refuse to share a dorm with one.'

Len whimpered and gave you a teary eyed look. 'Pretty please? You know I can't go there looking like this! I would be bullied and laughed at! So, pretty please? For your dear Onii-chan's sake? To protect me from getting bullied and laughed at, who knows, I may be so depressed that I commit suicide!' You groaned and flopped down on the couch nearby. He knew that you had watched a documentary a few days ago and was heartbroken when someone wanted to commit suicide. A precious life, thrown away as easy as eating oranges*... You imagined Len committing suicide... Bananas rotting**... Father and Mother hearing the news and crying...

'Damn it! Fine I'll take your place, but you better hurry back or I'll make sure your spot will be cancelled, and everyone will laugh at you if you come back. I could tell them many things about you...' You cackled and stood up. Len chose to ignore that threat and hugged you. 'Thank you thank you I promise I'll be back soon!' You sighed and patted him on his back, 'Well you had better come back soon. I'll miss you...' You mumbled into his shoulder.

Len gave you a cheeky grin. 'I'll go to America now, hopefully the surgeons there can do a good job!' You smiled back at him and waved goodbye as he left the mansion you both were staying in. You walked to your room and ran your hand through your hair as you sweatdropped. 'Now, what the hell am I going to pack that doesn't seem too girly...?'

* * *

Hope you, dear reader, enjoyed this short filler chapter! I will need to ask who you want Rin (you) to spend christmas with for the christmas special i had mentioned last chapter. Please review, otherwise i'll randomly choose who Rin (you) spends the christmas with.

Many nekos and bunnies,

Author Hikairi

*as easy as eating oranges= you _are_ Rin Kagamine, so obviously eating oranges are easy since its become a habit

** bananas rotting= Len eats bananas and I imagine he probably has a whole crate of bananas in his room, if he dies then those bananas will rot since no one is gonna eat them XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Author Hikairi does not own Rin Kagamine or any vocaloids, just the plot

Warning: The chapter contains vulgarities, if you do not mind, please proceed reading.

Chapter 3  
Your POV

You missed Len.

It had been only a day since he left but you missed him. Dinner without him was plain boring. You had no interest in talking to your parents about the company that they owned, in fact, you disliked them and only talked to them when it was necessary. Your aunt and uncle had decided to move into a quaint and small house by the seaside, so there was absolutely no one interesting to talk to. You did have friends... If you consider people that just want to be with you to be popular as friends. All your guy 'friends' just wanted to date you and go after your money.

It was a different story for Len, however. He did have real friends, as little as they were, but at least he had real ones. Ones that stood by him no matter what, and like him for who he is. Everyone in school knew that Len was more fun, more smart, more cool, more athletic, and a thousand other things compared to you. After that breakup, some people started to ignore you. You grew less popular and the popular people who you called friends, well, they started calling you names and bullying you. Of course, you paid no attention to them. They had enough attention already, didn't they?

Life is bad. Or rather, YOUR life was bad. It was pretty obvious, wasn't it? Favoritism also made your life worse. Everyone adored and preferred Len to you. Everyone supported Len and forgot about you. And those people who did remember you... They're all gone. Aunt and Uncle had moved. The friends you made in middle school... You had lost contact with them. Life was just bad.

The old you was gone. Even in the past, people forgot about you. You only acted hyper and energetic and fun. You never were really those things. It was a lie, a mask you put on everyday. That big white bow you always wore? You threw it away. Len gave it to you as a present. He thought you would look cute with it and it would match your personality. He was wrong. Everything was a lie.  
After you stopped wearing that bow, Len noticed, but he didn't ask about it. Everyone always mistook you for someone else. You were plain without it. After you started high school, you bought something that resembled your old ribbon. Your hair had grew long and you swept a little of your hair on the right for a side ponytail. You used the small white bow to tie your ponytail. The rest of your long hair was left just as it was.

You excused yourself after you finished dinner, you had no appetite. You made your way to the kitchen to drink some tea, but was stopped by your parents. 'Rin, come here please.' You spun around and almost stumbled. Your father was right behind you and so was your mother. You didn't even hear their footsteps! You grimaced and looked at the floor, 'Yes Father? What do you wish to say?' You didn't dare look at their face. You didn't want to puke and lose your dinner, that was how much you hated them. The mere sight of their faces... Just appalled you to no end.

'Rin, look up. Only stupid, poor and unruly people stare at the ground when someone is talking. Where are your manners, Rin?' Your father boomed. You could feel his eyes burning into your soul. 'Perhaps R- Rin needs to have some lessons about discipline.' Your mother said haughtily as she filed her nails. It was only a slight pause, but you noticed it. So she almost forgot your name. You were upset about it, but what could you expect? You should be used to it already.

You stared at your dad as you asked again what he wanted. Ugh... You really felt so disgusted just looking at his face. Of course he didn't have acne or anything, plastic surgery helped. Your parents looked so perfect all the time to the public, but it was a mask. Plastic surgery helped the public think that your parents looked perfect, but really, they weren't. 'Rin, I heard you are going to live in school in a commoner room with the poor people. What is the meaning of this? Me and your mother didn't even know about this until the butler told us!' Your father looked livid with rage as he glared at you. Shit, that stupid new butler... Now you would probably get lectured. You would deal with that idiot blabber-mouth later, damn retard was going to regret being born. You just nodded meekly as you received a lecture. It wasn't like you could do anything, you knew you would just get another lecture and maybe disciplinary lessons.

-timeskip-

You plopped on your bed, exhausted. Your parents took turns to lecture you and it lasted for a hour. Your feet hurt from standing at the exact same spot for so long. Whatever, in the end, you would still live in a dormitory. Tomorrow was the day that you would go to your new school. You sighed as your head touched your pillow, and within minutes, you were asleep.

* * *

I hope you, dear reader, enjoyed this chapter! Please do review who you want Rin (you) to spend the christmas with for the christmas special. I will rush the chapter out tomorrow afternoon if i get reviews on who Rin (you) should spend it with. Most votes for xx character will be chosen. If i don't get any reviews, i will choose randomly who spends it with Rin (you). Also, any character is fine EXCEPT for Len, since he is still in America. Please RnR and subscribe!

Many bunnies and nekos,

Author Hikairi


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: The chapter contains vulgarities, please go ahead and continue reading if you do not mind.

* * *

Chapter 4

Your POV

Location: School

You shot daggers at your butler as he took your suitcases from the trunk of your car. Yes, your car. You owned a car, not too big, not too small, perfect for you. You had wanted it in orange, your favourite colour but the only available colours were red, blue and black. In the end you bought the blue one.

You hated the fact that your hair was now in a long ponytail at the back of your head. You just weren't used to it. You had your long side fringe spiked up so you could look more like Len. It was definitely going to be a problem, acting like Len. You weren't very athletic, at least, not very excited about sports. You were average at playing football... Damnit! The boys would definitely get you to play football. It would be obvious something was up if Len returned and played football better than you do.

'Ahhhhh, watch out!'

You spun around and saw a boy screaming at you. Your eyes widened as the football flew towards your face. You let your instincts take over and you raised your foot to kick it back. Well... That is, you kicked the ball really hard and... It hit the boy who was screaming at you. 'Ah, are you alright?!' As soon as you said it, you wanted to mentally kill yourself. You sounded like Rin, not Len. Len would have said, 'You okay man?'

Argh! Darn it you just weren't cut out to be a boy! You helped him up as he rubbed his forehead, sure enough, a bruise was forming. 'I- I'm sorry man, you okay?' You winced, you did sound like Len but it was so damn awkward!

'Huh? Yeah but dude, that was one epic kick! You were damn fast!' The blue haired guy said as he grinned at you. He reminded you of Len, but just a bit more childish and playful. 'You must be the new kid! I'm Kaito, welcome to the academy!' He slapped you on your back as he guided you to his friends.

He waved to his friends and shouted,'Hey everyone look! It's the new kid! Lets all play football!' You could tell he definitely liked shouting and being loud. Argh, you just wanted to be alone or something! He dragged you over and instantly you found many eyes on you. You rolled your eyes and introduced yourself. Honestly, they ought to take a picture or something instead of staring at you so much.

The girls that were sitting on the floor started gushing at you and a teal haired girl ran and hugged you. 'Ah, Len-kun you're so cute!' You were about to suffocate, she was hugging you way too tight. And did she address you by your first name? Where the hell did this girl learn her manners?! 'Miku, you should release Kagamine-san. He's probably suffocating.' A pinkette said as she walked over. The teal haired girl introduced herself and everyone. The girls were Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine and Gumi Megpoid. The boys that were playing soccer were Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui and Gumo Megpoid. It was too many people for your taste, though. Not to mention too noisy... You mentally sighed. You seemed to be sighing a lot these days.

-timeskip-

You were about to die! It was so exhausting playing football, you were sweaty and was sure you looked like a mess. The boys seemed to notice you were tired and decided to take a break.

'Hey, Lenny! Lets go to our dorms and take a shower!' Kaito semi-shouted into your ear as he slung his arm around your neck. He dragged you off before you could reply.

-timeskip-

You bit your bottom lip as you waited for your roommate to leave the room. His name was Rinto Kagami and he seemed pretty nice, that is, if he would fucking finally leave the room so you could shower! You had already been sitting on the beanbag on the floor for an hour. You had stopped sweating, but you felt disgusting. Your shirt was wet with your sweat from when you were playing football and clinged to your skin. Ugh, you didn't get why the academy had translucent plastic sheets as walls for the bathroom! Honestly you wanted out of this hell hole!

'Ah, it's this late already? Bye, I'm going to go to the library to return my books. Don't be late for dinner, its starts at 7 sharp. Ask for directions to the dining hall if you don't know how to get there.' Rinto said as he left the room. Damn, finally he was gone! You prepared your clothes and stepped into the shower for a relaxing warm shower.

-timeskip-

SHIT.

You were late for dinner! You spent almost 40 minutes in the shower relaxing in the jacuzzi and had lost track of time. Everyone was already at the dining hall so you had no one to ask directions! Wasn't this just a brilliant day? Honestly, you had no idea how this day could get any worse!

'Uwah?!'

You fell on the floor from the impact. You groaned and rubbed your forehead. Just when you thought this day won't get any worse, you HAD to bump into someone. Way to go, Rin Kagamine! You just can't help but be clumsy, huh?

'I'm terribly sorry...' You said as you stood up. You helped the stranger who you collided into get up and you bowed at him. 'I'm really really sorry!' You exclaimed. '...' The guy who you helped up look confused at you. He sighed and stayed silent, as if waiting for you to continue. You looked quizzically at him and you were starting to get pissed off. This jerk of a guy couldn't apologise too?! It was half his fault you both collided anyway!

'Um, my name is Len Kagamine, could you possibly tell me the directions to the dining hall?' You said as you rolled your eyes. If he wasn't going to apologise, he might as well tell you the directions.

'...' He remained silent and just stared at you, not even blinking once. What the hell?! Couldn't he even just tell you how to get there?! It wasn't like you had even asked him to bring you there! You pouted and glared at him, 'Excuse me, could you please tell me how to get to the dining hall? I'm new here so please tell me quickly before the food runs out!' He gave you an amused look and turned around. 'Oi!' You shouted as he walked away. He was walking really fast and you had to run to catch up to him. 'Oi!' You exclaimed and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and glared at you. 'You're really annoying, you know that?'

You gasped at him. What the hell?! This rude baka... Surely he knew your family had the power to destroy his life?! The Kagamine industries were very well-known, after all!

'EXCUSE me? You are being very ridiculous here! You were the one who ignored me no matter how polite I was when I asked you for directions! You didn't apologise to me for colliding into me, but you should have at least told me the directions! I asked you nicely, and I didn't ask you to bring me there! I just wanted directions, that's all! But you just completely ignored me!' You shouted at him angrily.

He glared at you, 'You're useless. You're definitely going to bring shame to this academy if you stay here, I advise you to leave soon.' You felt all colours drain from your face and you went pale as he entered a dorm. What the hell was wrong with the idiot?!

You heard footsteps and a bell ringing somewhere in the school. Shit, wasn't that the bell to signal dinner was over? Sure enough, a stream of students started walked down the hallway. You noticed a familiar pinkette in the wave of students. You ran over to her and tapped her on her shoulder. 'Megurine-san!' 'Ah, Kagamine-san. Miku was worried when she didn't see you at dinner, where were you?' You sighed and explained to her you were lost and your meeting with the rude guy.

'Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that you had such a unpleasant experience. It makes me sad to say that there really are such students in this school who are like that, but perhaps Kagene-san was busy. Though I must say, it's just like Kagene-san to be like this.' You raised your eyebrow, urging her to go on. 'Hmmm, Kagamine-san, can we perhaps continue this conversation somewhere else instead of a hallway?' You nodded and followed the pinkette.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again, please do review who you want Rin (you) to spend christmas with for the christmas special. THe character with most votes win. However, you CANNOT vote for Len as he is still undergoing surgery. Please do review soon, i will rush the chapter out tomorrow afternoon. If i get no reviews on who it is, I will randomly choose.

Many bunnies and nekos,

Author Hikairi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Your POV

You followed the pinkette to the school garden and you both sat down on the benches there. 'As I was saying, this is just like Kagene-san to do so. He's not someone you should mess around with, I've heard that when he stares at you, you feel like you're about to die... Ah, its nothing more than a rumor though, there's probably not much truth behind it. But I would recommend that you, Kagamine-san, to never associate with him. It would most certainly make you moody, I heard Kagene-san is quite the pessimist. You can never hear a compliment from him, ever. However, he's one of the top ten of our school.' You were shocked at this information. Top ten? Really? Ah, maybe you really shouldn't be judging books by their covers. That rude jerk honestly didn't seem like the type to get good marks.

'Well, Kagamine-san, since you missed dinner,would you like to come to my dorm? I'm sure you're hungry and I'm a pretty decent cook, or so I've been told.' The pinkette smiled at you as she rose from the bench. You grinned at her and patted your stomach as a growl emitted from it. 'I would love to! Thanks Megurine-san!' She smiled and guided you to her dorm, 'Please call me Luka, Megurine-san is what people call my father, and I'm sure I'm not as mature as him yet.'

You smiled, it seems like you've made your first friend! Hopefully you would make more friends and get along with everyone before you left. It would be best if no one found out who you really were. As you stepped inside Luka's dorm, you had the feeling that you were being watched. You spun around, but you couldn't see anything, it was too dark to see. You shook that feeling off and smiled at Luka. It was probably nothing, maybe you were too hungry. Unknown to you, someone hiding behind the pillar close to Luka's dorm was smirking.

? POV

Smirking, he/she stepped out from behind the pillar. _With this new kid around, it seems like the fun has only just started. Len Kagamine... Huh, I will remove your mask and find out what you're hiding. Your weaknesses... Shall be used against you. I will do whatever I can to ruin your life! _

* * *

And... there's a baddie! XD As expected though, I love more drama! I wonder who it is...? Nope, seriously, I'm writing with the flow of things and I can't decide who it is. Ah well I'll probably get an idea or ask my friends. Again, please review who you want Rin (you) to spend the christmas with. I will rush it out tomorrow afternoon. The character with most votes wins, and you cannot vote for Len since he's still in America. Please review soon! Chapter 6 is coming up really soon!

Many bunnies and nekos,

Author Hikairi


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own anything except for the plot

* * *

Chapter 6  
Your POV

'Ah, thank you so much Luka-san! The food was really good, you're an awesome cook!' You exclaimed as you leaned back in the chair. Sure, it wasn't the usual gourmet food you always ate at home, but... It just tasted nice, eating in such a place. Luka's dorm gave off a... homey feel, something that you had never experienced before. What was home? You never truly understood it. Was it a house full of servants, teachers and no parents? Was it being taught manners, how to eat a steak, and how to show you have confidence through walking with you head high up? Was that really it? You blinked back tears as you looked down.

You weren't sure if her dorm was truly considered homey, but it was comfortable, and Luka resembled a loving, gentle mother. You smiled, Kamui-san would be very compatible with Luka. They would make such a cute couple!

'Kagamine-kun?' You looked up and noticed Luka had been trying to get your attention. 'Yes, Luka-san?' You said as you settled down more comfortably on the seat. 'Nothing much, do you perhaps want to watch a movie? I heard Titanic is airing in our school cinema right now.'

You hesitated. Titanic? Wouldn't you start crying and bring shame to Len?! Luka gave you a hopeful look as she clasped her hands together. 'Pretty please, Kagamine-kun? I don't like crying in front of others, but I don't want to go alone either.' You mentally sighed as you nodded your head. Fine... It seemed like Luka really wanted you to go, after all.

'But, Luka-san. Why would you ask me and not the others though?' Luka smiled sadly as she said, 'I don't want the others to see me cry. They think that I wouldn't cry, anyway. Do they really think I'm a robot* that doesn't cry? Surely even robots cry, right?' You nodded slowly. You understood her, nobody is too strong or too weak. Everyone cries when they feel sad.

You walked beside her as you both entered the cinema. Ah well... It would be good to start crying. It had been around 3 months since you last cried anyway. You had been bottling everything up. A good cry was what you needed.

* * *

Ohoho, what Rin (you) doesn't know is...

It's like a date! There will be mild, cute shoujo-ai in the next chapter. Very mild and fluffy though! Maybe it's not even considered shoujo-ai, but considered as friendly gestures...?

Anyway, hope you, dear reader, enjoyed! Please do review who you want Rin (you) to spend the christmas with! You cannot choose Len though, he's still in America undergoing surgery. The character with most votes win. Any character is fine, male, female, anything really! Not an ant or something like that though... ToT

Many bunnies and nekos,

Author Hikairi

*robot= everyone is human in this story, not robot or whatever


End file.
